everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Courtly Jester
|log = }}Courtly Jester is a 2015-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of the Joker Card and is closely affiliated with Wonderland High, the main high school in Wonderland, as the student body president, which by Wonderland rules, also makes her said school's vice principal and principal. She was held in Wonderland Prison, doing her time to make up for the chaos that she's evoked upon Wonderland."Way Too Wonderland: Courtly Pleads Her Case" Later, she was released and sent to Ever After High as a student with a legitimate destiny. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she wants to be a queen. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Paula Rhodes. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Diana Alonso. Character Personality Courtly is the type to have an aggressive and assertive, power-hungry exterior and an insecure interior, often referring to herself as "lowly Courtly Jester". Her Joker heritage also makes her mischievous and a liar. She has no trouble twisting others' words. In "Way Too Wonderland", she is the head of a conspiracy against the Queen of Hearts, planning to overthrow her. As principal and vice-principal of Wonderland High and chief of prosecution at the school court, she has huge power over a significant part of Wonderland, as even the royal herald goes by her rules. However, a lot has changed since then. In her time at Wonderland Prison, Courtly claims to have rewritten her ways and promises to be good and make more friends. Appearance Courtly has short, blonde, pastel purple and blue-streaked hair styled in a one-sided fringe, covering her right eye. A portion of it is braided down the left side of her head. She has scarlet pink eyes and a white diamond painted around her left eye. Courtly has pale skin and sports an eccentric look. Interests Courtly enjoys playing croquet in the fields with her friends and she is said to be a natural at it. Fairy tale As it is perceived that the Joker Card is not really associated with any known fairytale, it is presumed that Courtly and her heritage originated from Wonderland, most likely as one of the Queen of Hearts card escort soldiers, specifically the Joker Card. Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Joker Card. Friends Duchess Swan is considered Courtly's best friend. She is also well acquainted with Raven Queen and Lizzie Hearts. Romance She has her eye on Alistair Wonderland. Timeline * May 19, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Courtly Jester. * August 07, 2015: Courtly Jester appears in the "Way Too Wonderland" trailer. * August 14, 2015: Courtly Jester makes her cartoon debut in "Way Too Wonderland". * December 15, 2015: Courtly Jester's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Notes * Courtly's entire name is a pun on Court Jester, otherwise known as a Joker. Her name Courtly is also based on the word "court" and the name Courtly. * She resembles the Batman villain Harley Quinn. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels Category:Students